Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles SongFic: Chic 'N'Stu
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: All the turtles wanted was a pizza pie.


Author's notes: I don't own  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor Do I own the song, Chic 'N' Stu. The song is by System Of  A Down. Sorry if this doesn't seem as good as the last song fic. 

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Song Fic:

Song: Chic 'N' Stu

Artist: System Of A Down

Album: Steal This Album

_Italics=Lyrics_

"…"=Spoken Words

'…'=Thought.

[#x]=Repeat # times

_Wanted Pizza pie_

_Pizza Pizza pie_

_Every minute every second_

_Buy Buy Buy Buy Buy_

            The sewers were damp and a bit chilly, this cold winter's night in New York City. Four green men each with a different colored bandanna over their eyes, and large turtle shells ran through the sewers.

            "Hey Leonardo," The one in the orange bandana said, "We've got to hurry!"

            "Relax Michaelangelo," The one in red said, "There'll be plenty of pizza to go around!"

_Wanted Pizza pie_

_Pizza Pizza pie_

_Every minute every second_

_Buy Buy Buy Buy Buy_

They continued to run through the sewers. The only thing that was giving them light, were the faint glow of the city lights, beaming down from the grates that opened up into the city. Occasionally the light would fade for a second, when a car would pass by. 

They worked hard to keep evil from running amok on the streets. However, no one knew about them though. They were forced to live in a life of secrecy, unseen heroes, who hunted down, and faught crime in the darkest time of the night. That is what they craved, their desire was for a pizza. Every minute of the day, no every second all they wanted to do was buy a pizza pie.

            "Hurry!" Michaelangelo shouted, "They'll close in an hour!"

            "Relax dude," Leonardo said, "We've got time!"

_Pepperoni_

_Angry peppers_

_Mushrooms, olives, chives [x2]_

_            They could all smell the pizza being made as they made it closer to the shop, putting on their human masks and hats. They also wore trench coats, the kind that looked like they had something to hide. They did have something to hide though, the fact that they were mutant turtles who lived in the sewers below the city. _

            "I want pepperonis on mine!" Michaelangelo said,

            "As long as you put mushrooms on mine I'll be fine!" The one in purple said as they grabbed the ladder to head out to the dampened streets of the snow covered city that never sleeps.

_Need therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes me therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes me therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes me therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes...me therapy_

_Advertising causes…_

            They sighed a bit seeing the bright lights of time's square. The advertisements were almost, a comforting sign that they were close to the best pizza in town. It was almost eleven on that cold night, but the streets were bright as day. The flashing lights of the advertisements made even the sewers light up in even the darkest of nights. The four heroes weren't even phased by the sudden change of brightness, they were more concentrated on trying to look as human as possible.

_Wanted Pizza pie_

_Pizza Pizza pie_

_Every minute every second_

_Buy Buy Buy Buy Buy [x2]_

_            A man with a metal mask and matching helmet with spikes on his helmet, and claws on his arm, sat behind a counter. He had a light gray muscle shirt, with a dark blue cape.  _

            "As soon as the Turtles get here, they will pay for what they've been doing to me time after time!" He said in his raspy voice. His eyes were black as the heart that beat inside his body. 

            "Hey boss," A pig with purple hair, a nose ring, purple shades and a red vest said, "I think the turtles are here!"

            "Yeah,"  A rhino in army pants said, "We picked them up on our radar."

            "Excellent," the masked man said, "Now prepare their special pie. Oh and Bebop, Rocksteady.  Don't screw up this time!"

            "Yes sir!" The two henchmen said as they disappeared into the back room.

'Your craving for pizza, will lead you to your doom turtles.' The man thought as he laughed an evil laugh. The kind of laugh you do not want to hear at eleven o'clock in the evening.

_Pepperoni_

_Angry peppers_

_Mushrooms, olives, chives_

_            The two mutant animals quickly assembled the pizza. They put pepperoni, peppers, mushrooms, olive, and chives on the pizza. Then one of them put a green type of liquid onto the pizza and laughed._

            "The turtles are going to love this pizza," Bebop said.

            "Yes," Rocksteady said, "It will be to die for." 

            Bebop laughed then said, "Why do we always come up with the good lines when the boss isn't listening?"

            "I don't know," Rocksteady said.

            "YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS BETTER GET BACK TO WORK AND STOP TALKING!" The man with the raspy voice yelled.

            "YES SIR!" Rocksteady said.

_Need therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes me therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes me therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes... _

_Advertising causes... _

_Advertising causes... _

_Advertising causes... _

_            The masked man knew his subliminal advertising machine worked on the four green heroes, as they stumbled into  the pizza store, all trying to get in at once._

            "We'll have a pizza with the works!" Donatello said.

            "Why don't you have the house specialty!" Te man said disguising his voice.

            "Sure dude, lay it on us!" Michaelangelo said.

_Advertisements got you on the run..._

_Advertisements got you on the run..._

_Advertisements got you on the run..._

_Advertisements got you on the run..._

_Advertisements got you on the run..._

_Advertisements got you on the run..._

"How bout I lay THIS on you," The man removed his costume to reveal the sharp spiked shoulders, purple cape and the spiky helmet. He took out a remote controller from his pocket.

            "SHREDDER?!" They all said at once, "What are you doing here?"

            "My plan worked, now I have you where I want you," He said laughing.

            "But boss," The two henchmen stumbled in, "What about this pizza?"

            "Forget the pizza!" Shredder said pushing a button. Two hands went to grab the turtles but they dodged, quickly getting out of their human costumes. 

_Wanted Pizza pie_

_Pizza Pizza pie_

_Every minute every second_

_Buy Buy Buy Buy Buy [x2]_

_            Michaelangelo was furious that he wasn't going to get any pizza! He threw his nun-chucks at shredder, causing his helmet to fly off and hit the pig-like mutant henchman in the head. _

            "You'll pay for that!" Shredder said, trying to blast them with his laser. The two mutant men also tried to zap them.

            "Let's take care of these guys then get us a pizza!" Michaelangelo said kicking the laser out of Shredder's hand.

_Pepperoni_

_Angry peppers_

_Mushrooms, olives, chives_

            Leonardo picked up the peppers and pepperoni and started throwing them like ninja stars at the three villains. They all got hit and then Shredder gave the signal to retreat.

            "We'll be back, just you wait turtles!" Shredder said jumping into a portal back to dimension x.

_Need therapy, therapy_

_Advertising causes me therapy, therapy [x4]_

_Advertising causes... [x5]_

            "Darn they got away!" Donatello said.

            "Don't worry dudes," Michaelangelo said, "I think they're going to have a really long trip home."

            At that very moment, in dimension x. 

            "Look boss they gave us a pizza!" The pig said, eating it.

            "Yeah boss, it's pretty good, save for this green stuff" The rhino said.

            "YOU FOOLS THAT'S THE POISON PIZZA!" Shredder yelled. 

They both looked at each other, then said "Uh oh…"

Meanwhile, back in the sewer lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Man what a drag, we didn't even get our pizza," Michaelangelo said.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that my son," A rat came in smiling holding four pizza hut boxes.

"Master Splinter!" They all said grabbing the pizza boxes, "Thanks!"

Splinter smiled as they all ate their pizza. Then they jumped in the air for no particular reason and gave each other a high five.

"Cowabunga!" They all yelled at the same time.

The end.


End file.
